Hugh Jackmanladdin Wiki
Hugh Jackmanladdin Movie Spoof Of 1992 Disney Film “Aladdin” Cast: * Aladdin - Hugh Jackman * Jasmine - CeCe Chavez(Turpin High School)(Class Of 2021)(Anderson LaRosa’s) * Genie - Michael Jackson * Jafar - Ratigan(The Great Mouse Detective) * Iago - Fidget(The Great Mouse Detective) * Abu - Fievel Mousekewitz(An American Tail) * Sultan -Dustin Hoffman * Rajah - Pongo(101 Dalmatians)(1996) * Razoul - Griff(Back To The Future) * Peddler - Seymour Sassafrass(Here Comes Peter Cottontail)(1971) * Gazeem the Thief - Timon(The Lion King)(2019) * Prince Achmed - Chris Rock * Old Jafar - Charles Muntz(Up) * Magic Carpet - Dragon(Shrek) * Elephant Abu -Charlotte(Smokey And The Bandit II) * Cave of Wonders as itself * Razoul's Guards - Griff’s Henchmen(Back To The Future) * Gigantic Genie - Himself * Rajah as Cub- Patch(101 Dalmatians)(1996) * Abu as Toy - Plush Fievel * Snake Jafar - Kaa(Jungle Book) * Cheerleader Genies - Brittany, Jeanette, And Eleanor Miller(Alvin And The Chipmunks) * Genie Jafar - Ursula(The Little Mermaid) * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Tiffany Caton, Alex Averbeck, and Baylee Williams(Fifth Third Bank)(Central File Room) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Dianna Cravens, Bianca Million, and Abby Minardi(Project SEARCH Fifth Third Bank) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Rose York(Project SEARCH Fifth Third Bank) * Necklace Man and Woman - Daniel Jones and Anne Gerhardt(Project SEARCH Children’s Hospital) * Fat Ugly Lady - Ms. Darbus(High School Musical) * Two Hungry Children - Conrad and Sally(The Cat In The Hat)(2003) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - James Hansel and Alex Botsford(Project SEARCH Fifth Third Bank) * Omar; Melon Seller -Freddie Mercury(Bohemian Rhapsody) * Pot Seller - Melman Mankiewicz(Madagascar) * Nut Seller - Beast(Beauty And The Beast) * Necklace Seller - Warner Huntington(Legally Blonde) * Fish Seller - Baloo The Bear(Jungle Book) * Fire Eater - Gru(Despicable Me) * Boy wanting an apple-Charlie Brown(Peanuts) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Huntsman(Snow White) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dug(Up) * Rabbit Genie - Bunny(Snow White) * Dragon Genie - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Hillary Hammond, Sara Himes, and Mary Hill(Project SEARCH Xavier University) * Sheep Genie - Bambi(Bambi) * Camel Abu - Joshua(The Little Drummer Boy) * Horse Abu - Grand Chawhee (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) * Ostrich Abu - Ostrich in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Turtle Abu - Toby Turtle (Robin Hood; 1973) * Car Abu - Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Old Man Genie - Friend Owl (Bambi) * Little Boy Genie - Alan(Dear John) * Fat Man Genie - Groundhog (Bambi 2) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels in Parade (Dumbo; 1941) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Pat Solatano(Silver Linings Playbook) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Tiffany Maxwell(Silver Linings Playbook) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorilla and Hippopotamus in Parade (Dumbo; 1941) * Leopard Genie - Cheetah in Soccer Game (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) * Harem Genie - Esmeralda(The Hunchback Of Norte Dame) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Apes (Lady and the Tramp; 1955) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo; 1941) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Fisherman Bear and King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Brass Bands - Monkey playing Trumpet (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Martin Short * Super-Spy Genie - Wylie Burp (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) * Teacher Genie - Marty McFly(Back To The Future) * Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson(Bee Movie) * Submarine Genie - Oscar (Shark Tale) * One of Flamingos - Pink Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Woman at Window-Amanda Woods(The Holiday) * Genie as Jack Nicholson-Lionel Richie * 40 Fakirs - Arnold Schwarzenegger and Owen Wilson * Cooks and Bakers - Tony and Joe(Lady And The Tramp) * Birds that "Warble on Key" -Flamingos(Madagascar) Hugh Jackmanladdin Scenes: * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 2-Hugh Jackman on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 3-Hugh Jackman Fights with Prince Chris Rock/“Suddenly(Les Misérables)(2012)” * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 4-Princess CeCe Chavez’s(Turpin High School)(Class Of 2021) (Anderson LaRosa’s) Dream * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 5-Dustin Hoffman and Ratigan’s Conversation * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 6-Trouble in the Marketplace/Ratigan’s Evil Plan * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 7-Hugh Jackman Arrested (Part 1) * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 8-Hugh Jackman Arrested (Part 2) * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 9-Hugh Jackman Escapes with Charles Muntz * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 12-The Amazing and All-Powerful Michael Jackson (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 13-The Amazing and All-Powerful Michael Jackson (Part 2) * Hugh Jackman Part 14-Dustin Hoffman Upbraids Ratigan * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 15-Hugh Jackman’s First Wish * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 16-Ratigan makes his move/"Prince Hugh Jackman" * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 17-Dustin Hoffman Rides on Dragon * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 18-Hugh Jackman Argues with Michael Jackson/Hugh Jackman Goes Up And Talks to CeCe Chavez(Anderson LaRosa’s)(Turpin High School)(Class Of 2021) * Hugh JackmanladdinPart 19-Do You Trust Me?/A Whole New World * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 20-Hugh Jackman Almost Spills the Beans/Hugh Jackman and CeCe Chavez(Turpin High School)(Class Of 2021)(Anderson LaRosa’s) Kiss * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 21-Hugh Jackman Gets Ambushed/Michael Jackson Saves Hugh Jackman’s Life * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 22-Ratigan Gets Exposed * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 23-Hugh Jackman’s Depression/ Fidget Steals the Lamp * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 24-Dustin Hoffman’s Announcement/Michael Jackson’s New Master is Ratigan * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 25-Ratigan’s Dark Wishes * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 26-Prince Hugh Jackman (Reprise) * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 27-The Ends of the Earth * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 28-Hugh Jackman VS Ratigan (Part 1) * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 29-Hugh Jackman VS Ratigan (Part 2) * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 30-Hugh Jackman VS Ratigan (Part 3) * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah * Hugh Jackmanladdin Part 32-End Credits Category:Browse